Do you love me
by Baby-Kitsue
Summary: (ch5 is finally here Sry finally got it updated i was banned form my comp bc of skool))Rei has feelings for kai but can he tell him and if he does whats gonna happen
1. Default Chapter

Hi ppl! Yo this is my first bb fis so poeaz dot get mad it it sucks!!   
But its Yaoi! Boy/Boy couplings so you have been warned!!  
  
Rei::Yea SURE!  
  
Kai::Hn  
  
Tyson:: Who is the couple??  
  
Kitsue::You'll see  
NOW on with the story  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own a thing......T_T whaaa!  
Couple  
Rei/Kai  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~rei's thoughts~~~  
```**kai's thoughs**```  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::Sigh:: ~~~So beautiful...Those well built abs...mmm and that fine round ass~~~Rei sighed as he watched his secret crush workout.  
~~~Who would've thought, I woul fall for him~~~  
  
##Flashback##  
"LET IT RIP!","I'm gonna beat you this time Kai!!",Rei smirked,shouting ove the beblade training rink.  
Kai smirked right back,"We'll just see,DRANZER!!!!","DRINGER!!".  
And the battle began.  
--2 hours later--  
"AHHH!DRIGGER", Rei-who was badly defeated by Ki- went after drigger.Which was knocked out by Dranzer, somewhere in the forest. "Dammit Kai!Did you have to knock him out that far!", Rei snapped at him, glaringa 'I hate you' glare.  
"Hn, I never said i was gonna go easy on you, and plus why should I you need the training if.....You want to keep you bitbeast from running away again,Just like during the tournament in China!!",Kai snapped back in harsh words, to harsh even for him.  
Rei's winced but not so visibly that Kai would have notice.  
  
(a/n: not that he care....well for now at least hehehe)  
Rei felt like he just got hit right int he face by a fist with brass knuckles. But Rei's posture never showed it.  
"Whatever Kai, Im gonna look for Drigger!" Rei stomped off  
"Hn,Whatever.", Kai turned around and went back to the hotel  
  
~~~Stupid Kai!!~~Rei fumed while he was looking for his Drigger  
~~~Stupid , him and his sexy self....~~~Rei stopped dead , eye's wide.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!"Rei shrieked, but then shut himself up.   
  
~~~What am i thinking, did i say sexy self......Weeeelll he does have a nice body~~~,Rei shook his head,  
~~Stop, just stop,I...I...I can't fall for that cold hearted,bastered, sexy as hell Kai; ACK!...Stop,I'm...I'm not like that~~~  
  
**Chosen you do have feelings for this lad weather you like it or not, so stop making excuses.....oh and if you take ion more step i will nver fight nor talk to you again cause of you clumsiness**Drigger came into his mind with a hint of amusement.  
Rei looked down,"Heh..Heh..sorry Drigger"  
  
**Its all right but about kai**  
Rei groaned,"Guess your right, I hate to admit it but Drigger ....i have falling for Kai".~~GREAT~~~!  
  
##End of F/B##  
~~~Dammit i have been crushing over him for 2 months and it is killing me, i need to tell him~~,  
"But what...what if he rejects me", Rei said aloud   
"What that Rei",Tyson asked looking confused,"Somethin bout reject??"  
Rei panicked "Ah.hahahaaaa...uh hm....N-n-nothing its nothing ty" Rei gave his best smile  
"Well, okay, but me and Max are going site seeing you wanna come?"  
"No thanks Ty, I think i will stay here and train and catch up on school."  
"Ok." Tyson was at the door,then turned around "You sure, you'll be left with 'ol Sourpuss, because kenny is ou in the library"  
Rei brightened up with hearing that,"No ,no its okay i can stay alive!" Rei said sounding a little happy for tysons taste  
"OOOkay, call my cell if ya need me,Bye", Tyson smiled,waved and was out hte door  
"YES!!!"  
"Now's my chance now or never!!"  
"Now or never what??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sry bout he cliffy but i will go on if i get review cuz i wanna noe if it is bad  
Peaz no flames  
Rei:; Please hurry  
KaI:Hurry, so they can shut up!!  
Me and Rei::*Glares and sticks tounge out*  
Kai:: *rolls eyes*  
  
OWARI 


	2. What did we see?

Hey this is ch. 2  
Hey thanks for the reveiw i know i know it isn't good but i am trying  
Rei::Ha!!! Sure  
Kai::I agree with rei  
Kitsue::Shad up!!!!!::throws shoe at rei  
Rei: X___x  
  
Disclaimers--I own nothing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Rei's thoughts~~  
**kai's thoughts**  
##Dranzer talking##  
//Drigger talking\\  
  
This is told in Kai's point of view  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Now or never what??"  
I look at the beautiful chinease boy that I have been crushing on for like 2 months straight.   
**Ha....no one would believe me if i told anyone if i had a crush**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~`  
"Dammit Kai!Did you have to knock him out that far!!"  
  
Rei snapped,glairng at me with a 'I hate you glare'. **He needs to work on it though**  
  
"Hn, I never said i was gonna go easy on you, and plus why should I you need the training if.....You want to keep you bitbeast from running away again,Just like during the tournament in China!!",Kai snapped back in harsh words, to harsh even for him.  
Rei flinched but i guess he thought that i didn't notice  
"Whatever Kai, I'm gonna look for Drigger.", he turned around and stalked off into the forest.  
(a/n:by the way they're in New Zeland on a vacation)  
**Baka! I can't go easy n him just because he is a sexy cat(a/n:no punt intended^_^)  
Dosen't mean I.........**  
##Oh!HO! Well, well well does my chosen have a crush##  
Red amusement flowed through my mind  
**Shut up Dranzer, i don't know what the hell your talkingabout!I don't have a crush on that fine ass.......!!!**  
"ACK! Man i need to shut up!!"  
##Hahahahahaah....surrrre##  
**I don't have a crush Dranzer os drop it Dammit**  
##Okay ,okay, I'm sorry chosen##  
My mind flowed with red amusement than green with apology  
  
~~3 hours later~~  
**Where the hell is Rei**  
"DAMMIT!!", I yelled, in which I didn't intend to.  
"Whats wrong Kai?",Max asked  
  
"Hn.None of you concern!" I snapped  
Maxed winced, then Tyson put his arm around hit best friend  
"Wheesh Kai don't have to be so mean, he just asked a question.". Tyson retorted  
"Whatever",I got up and went to the back yard in a grotto that no one has ever cared to notice .I love it here,so peaceful, quiet no loud mouth tyson.Feel so free nothing can take me away.  
"Nothing." As i lay ont the grass to relax  
"Are your sure Kai, not even me?", A sexy mello voice asked  
I sat up fast to see who intruded in my grotto, and was shocked to see....."Rei...??"  
"Nothing can take you away Kai?"  
Rei asked seductively,"Yea, nothing, so wut do you want?",I asked harshly  
"Mmmm.....nothing except...you". Rei started to come to me while stripping of his clothing and showing me his gorgeous body.I just stared drooling.  
(a/n:can you imaging,,,, o yea it is gonna get kinda limey....sry if it is bad it is my first time)  
He staddles my lap, and grinds against my groin,I moan. He leans in, inches awy from my face  
"SREEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!"  
"WHAT!?", I yelled after waking up froma **_exciting_** dream.**Damn bird.**  
I noticed that there was a tent in the middle of my pants, and it was starting to hurt.  
So I pulled my pantss down put my hand on my throbbing cock and started to stroke.  
I moaned  
"Aah...mmnn"  
I stroked harder wising it was Rei's hgand that was there and not mine.I rake my thumb across the tip and rub it in the slit,"AAH!" i gaseped as i came hard i my hand while whispering  
"Rei!", flushed and messy i pull up my pants and wnt to the lake to wash up. Thats when it really hit me.(a/n:finally)  
**Dranzer was right I...I..I do have a thing for Rei."  
##Good thinking Sherlock:I told you!##  
**Shut up Dranzer!**  
I wash up and pu my clothes backon and went back to the hotel  
**Great**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End on Flashback  
_______________________________________  
(not kai's pov ne more)  
"Heeeellloo....Rei?",Kai waved his hand in front of Rei's face  
"Huh!?What?.....Oh...heheh.....yea right...um?"  
Kai smirked,**He is nervous....hmmm, bout what i wonder, Oh well he looks well **cute**.**  
##Heh heh...never thought that the word 'cute' would ever cross you mind let alone your mouth....heh##  
**Tell anybody and I'll exchange you for Max's bitbeast,at least he will stay shut up**  
Nothing but red amusement flowd through his mind.  
~~Drigger i could use some help~~  
//What do you want me to do...fine...but first go to a quieter place and more private\\  
~~okay~~  
"Kai...um...can we got to a more quieter place?" Rei asked,nervousness very visible.  
"Sure."  
**Good, then i can tell him without being disturbed by Tyson or anyone**  
Kai thought.  
  
They walked to the crystalin lake and stood in silence till Kai broke it(1)  
"Rei I have to tell you something."  
"Uh..Sure".  
//I wonder waht? Maybe....no no Rei you are jumping to conclusions on what you want him to say...but now that think about it i nerver seen him stare at a girl or have a gf.....not that he would tell us but still......hmmm\\  
Kai looked at Rei, then Hed cled the gap that was between Rai and himslef and turned his words into action.  
He kissed Rei with such emotion and passion. That whne they parted Rei fell to his knees.  
"Damn..Kai...*pant*..Why didn't you ever tell me your a good kisser".Re smirked  
Kai smirked right back."Hn..well, I am also very good at other...**_things...._**"  
Kai emphazied the last word 'things'  
"Care to find out?",Kai purred into Rei"s ear as he helped Rei up. Shivers of pleasure ran up Rei's sping  
"MMM..seems I don't have a choice."  
Rei purred back.  
"Well then...I know a place thats is _much_ more quieter then the hotel and here..Care to follow?"  
Kai asked as he grabbed Rei's ass possesively.He gasped"Ah!..Sure"  
Need and lush was noticeably in both eyes, and Kai know what Rei wanted and vice versa.  
But Kai wanted to tease Rei.  
He took slow agonizing steps to his favorite place.  
"Wow! Never even notice this was here!"  
Kai smiled, and put his arms around Rei's slim waist. "Thats why I like it ".  
As he licked Rei's ear. He moaned.Kai then brought his lips to Rei's and started a passionate kiss.  
"AH!YES!!......AH....HARDER,HARDER!"  
Both boys ended the kiss much to their disappointment.But their eyes went wide with shock, but also with curiosity.  
"The noise is coming from over there".Rei pointed to the right side of the grotto.  
"Lets check it out ne?"  
With a nod they walk over to the bush  
"MM...*pant*.deeper...harder...ah!!! God Tys....uhnnn!!"  
Their eyes nearly popped out when they looked over the bush.  
What they saw was what they never expected!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Kitsue:Heh Heh I am soo evil! If ne on Reads peaz to forget to review. I got ! review last time but ow wll it is still a review.  
  
Kai and Rei::REVIEW!! We wanna no what we saw!!!  
Dranzer and Drigger::Plus there were gettin it on  
Both boys::SHUT UP  
  
Kitsue: Gomen pleas review -_-;; *sigh*  



	3. Here is ch 3

Gomenasai!!!!!  
I didn't mean to keep you guys waitting.But i finally finished ch 3. I am also working on another story.So it might take me awhile to get the next ch up.I already started writing it but i need more ideas please if you can spare some send me some thanks.  
  
Also thanks for the REVIEW i am sooo happy.I wann thank  
**Skyver Hiwatari,Devilburns,Zarbonia,HieiKaiLover,Fire fang,LoneWolfStar7**  
  
Rei:She forgot this since she is rambling  
Kit::ramble...ramble  
Kai:*sweatdrop*-_-;   
Dislcaimers done by Rei  
Rei::She dosen't own a thing if she did i would be with my darling Kai  
  
Kit:: *sigh* on with the fic  
  
This is my first lemon sry if it sucks  
  
Kai; thought //....\\  
Rei's //... //  
Dranzer's **...**  
Drigger's (....)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
:Ah!...*pant*...yes!", as his dark haired boyfriend pulled out of him reluctently,"Damn...You felt good!"  
  
He looked at his blonde boyfriend, who was looking at him with tears going down his face  
"Max?...Wha..Whats wrong? Did I hurt you or..?"  
Max shook his head  
  
"No!...no it was great, but I...neverminde its nothing.", he put on a fake smile.  
"Max...tell me."  
"Tyson its nothing really it wa.....!!!"  
  
He was cut of by Tyson's lips ,"Max if you think for one or for any moment that I used you for comfort your sadly mistaken!"  
  
Max's eys widen.  
  
"How did you.... I'm sorry, but I really like you, and I don't want you to leave me, but I guess I was proven wrong.".  
"Heh, you sure have baka koi."  
  
Tyson planted a kiss on Max's nose, and stood up.Max just looked at Tyson blushing. Then stood up in front of Tyson and went around ,put his arms around his waist and covdered Tyson's most intimate areas.  
Tyson lauged.  
  
"What are you doing Max?"  
"Covering what s mine and no one else's".,max smiled his goofy smile."Baka, lets get dressed and go back, so no one worries."  
  
Max tensed and tightened his grip, but loosened as Tyson went to go get their clothes.  
  
"What do we tell the others?"  
Maxed asked as Tyson was coming back with his t-shirt, and pants.  
  
"What about them, if they have a problem, that's thier fault...here let me help you..look alittled ...sore?"  
  
There was a hint of amusement in his boice.  
"And whose fault is that Ty-kun", Max just looked at Tyson sweetly  
Tyson lauged, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Guess so huh?"  
  
When both got dressed, Tyson rabbed Max's hand and walked back to the way of the hotel.  
  
"Hey Ty-kun lets go ytrough here , we'll get back faster."  
  
"Okay.babe.", he kissed max and walked through the bushes hand in hand with Max.  
  
But stopped and ducked while pulling Max down,  
  
Tyso....mmf!"  
"Shhh...look!", he pointed throught he bush.  
"Isn't that....Rei  
"And isn't that Kai??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai caressed Rei's cheek.  
Rei leaned into his hand.  
  
"So wanna show them up?"  
  
Rei's answer was quite abvious.He leand up and kissed Kai.  
Course Kai kissed right back.  
  
Rei, needing of breath pulled backk, but ony a few inches, and seconds before,Kai took advantage of Rei's parted lips.  
Kai tasted every in of Rei's hot moist cavern.  
Rei hesitently played with Kai's tongue.  
  
Slow with genteness then, aloth faster with hunger.  
  
Kai moaned as Rei started to respond with the same need as he.  
  
They kind of forgot about oxygen that they needed to stay alive.Till thier lungs started hurting.  
When they parted took a few breaths Kai kissed Rei again, then started likcing down Rei's jaw line onto his neck.  
  
And started sucking, and nipping till he left quit a few little love bites.  
  
"Damn Rei you taste soo good, mmmm...just can't get nough I want more.."  
  
"Heh...Kai yoiu can have all of me!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Kai laid Rei down ont he soft grass and slowly pulled up Rei's shirt, while accidently rubbing over Rei's nipple.  
  
He gasped,"Again Re please, Onegai!"  
  
Kai smirked, and onle kissed his neck.  
"Mmmmmm...you mean like thish?"  
  
He latched onto one of Rei's nipples and started sucking hard, and hungry.Rei started squirming and mewling.  
"Hn..like that don't you? Heh... good cause its gonna get better",Kai's voice sexy with lust.  
  
"Mm...Good..."  
  
Rei was flushed and beads of sweat starting to form on his tan body.  
  
Kai's tounge started moving down.Rei whimpered, wanting the pleasure to never stop.  
Kai got to his waist band and liked Rei's waste and dipped his tounge in Rei's navel.  
  
Rei moaned with need in his eyes, and Kai was all but to happy to grant it.  
  
He pulled down rei's pants and boxers and threww them with the rest of Rei's clothing.  
"God Rei.. your beautiflu..everything I've wanted is now mine."  
  
He dived soen on Rei;s ppelvis and stated nipping and sucking everywhere he could.  
Then he sated the same process on his inner thigh.  
  
He got up the Rei's balls sucked on each one with Rei moaning which is make him harder by the second. He then nuzzeled the grwoing hair with the start of puberty at the bas of Rei's cock.  
  
He licked the base up and down and all around coating it with his saliva.  
  
"Kai..please.."  
  
"Please what kitten? Tell me, I'll give you what you want if you just ask."  
"Kai..mmmmnn..I ...I ..need..you..mm"  
  
Kai happily replied.  
  
He put his mouth on the tip and swirled his tounge around the head and licked the slit and pre-cum thats dripping fom it.  
  
"Oh God!!Kai!"  
  
Kai deep throated Rei.  
Rei could feel his cock touch the back of Kai's throat. He gasped as his hands got hold of kai's hair.  
  
Rei needed release, and he was right on the edge.  
  
Kaid was enjoying this as much as Rei was, but he decided to end it since he waned release also.  
He started to chew(a/n:not hard pple he isn't that mean)suck, and lick Rei's cock.  
  
"Ahhnn...K..Kai!"  
  
The Rei couldn't feel the warmth anymore,  
"Kai!Your not gonna leave ..mff!!"  
  
He was cut ofb by Kai's warm lips.  
  
"Be patient kitten, it'll get better soon enough."  
  
Rei moaned as Kai licked the inside of his ear.  
"But we need something first."  
  
Kai took off all his clothes and showed his glory,which made Rei even harder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kit:Finlly jeez  
Kai:What???  
Kit::Took you long enough!!  
Kai::Who wrote the story??  
Kit:......o__O oh ...oop ...on with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood up, but before he could walk anywhere Re started to scuk on his cock.  
"Ah!Damn Rei, that fells good."  
  
Rei laughed, or tried , but instead was virbrating Kai's cock. Which Kai didn't mind at all.  
  
"Ah...Rei..love..stop"  
Kai pulled his member out of Rei's hot cavern, which he didnt want to but,  
  
//I want to give him pleasure as much as possible//  
**go right ahead Kai..hehe**  
//Dranzer!!!//  
**Ok Ok..bye..heh heh**  
  
"Kai you okay, did I do anything wrong?"  
  
Kai just smiled(1)"No baby you did great, but... you were gionna make me cum."  
  
"Thought that was the point", Rei added slyly.  
"Oh..it is, but we're going to do it alittle different."  
  
Kai said sexily  
Rei was taken aback  
  
Kai pushed him back down on his back and started to suck on his nipple, and put his figerin rei's mouth.  
  
Rei took a minute to understand but applied.He sucked eargerly, and nibbled and chewed, then Kai pulled the digits out but never stopped scuking his nipple.  
  
Rei moaned, but then felt a wet digi at his hidden entrance.  
  
Kai leaned up.  
"Rei just relax", he cooed  
  
Rei jumped , he didnt even feel Kai move to his ear.  
"Okay."  
  
He tried he really did but couldn't, but Kai noticed and kissed Rei passionately.  
Which made Rei relax immediatly.  
  
Kai massaged his entrance then pushed in a finger.  
  
Rei gasped, an tears started to prickle his eyes.  
"Shh..baby it will feel good ina minute."  
  
"Okay, I will but...."he blused,"can you kiss me...please?"  
  
Kai didn need to word out his answer.he kissed Rei passionately , which made Rei even harder.  
  
He didn't even notice Kai had put in another figer till he felt the sissor motion tostretch him.  
  
Rei suddendly pused back on Kai's fingers.  
"Feels good?"  
  
"Oh..Yes!",Rei was rocking back on his fingers, and then whimpered when Kait took them out.  
  
But soo felt a blunt tip at his entrace."Relax"  
Rei did to his surprise.  
  
Kai pused in, with one thruset to the hilt.  
Rei moaned.  
  
//God this feels sooo good!\\  
((Bet is should or otherwise he be raping you..heh heh))  
//Drigger!\\  
((Okay, I know .I know get out..hehe...see ya))  
  
Kai pulled out to the tip and thrust back in slow at first, but Rei wanted to go faster, and he applied happily.  
  
But he wanted to go deeper , apparently so did Rei.  
So Kai sat up with Rei riding him.The Rei saw white.Kai had his his special spot inside him.  
  
"OH GOD KAI!!"  
Rei screamed.  
Kai groaned..."Yes Rei....scream .....i want to hear you sceam in pleasure"  
  
And Rei did just that. Which was alot louder then Max or Tyson.  
  
Kai then kissed Rei with his eyes open. And looked into Rei's eyes.  
Waht he saw there was just unbelieveable.  
  
There was so much love, and passion, all directed at him.  
He let go then tried to whiper in Rei's ear.  
  
"Damn, I know...ah...this is...mmm..oh yes...soon, but I,,,,uh uh...lo...AAAAAHH!!"  
  
Both him and Rei came at the same time  
Rei moaned as he felt Kai's essence filled him and his orgasm ride on.Kai moaned as his orgasm cought hnm off guard.  
  
"Damn Kai....your really good!" Rei said panting and trying to see straight.  
  
But Kai didnt answer he just laid himself and Rei on the grass, but didnt pull out , not that Rei was complaining . He loved the way Kai fitted him so perfectly and he didn't want him to leave.  
  
They both lay in a loving embrace.  
"Now what ..*pant*...were you saying Kai?"  
  
"That I ...love your. I know its early and really soon, but i really do love you Rei!"  
  
Rei jsut stared at Kai then kissed him wiht such passion, it made Kai hard again, Rei felt it but didnt care. He was on the verge of tears after what Kai had just said.  
  
"Kai..I..I love you too, it is soon, but I think it was ment to be."  
  
With that Kai kissed Rei then whispered,  
"Wanna go again?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1)You don't see dat everyday lol  
  
Kitsue::YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!I finished dat chap.  
Kai:: Heeey.... wadda yam you don't see that everyday??  
Kitsue::Just like i said we dont so this is a happy day for fans right!!  
Kai::o===O blush  
  
Rei::Hey leave my Kai alone  
**Kai pouces rei**  
  
Kitsuen:O__o AGAIN.....gosh he isnt gonna be walkin for weeks sigh  
Well anyways i hope you like my lemon was my first so sry if it was bad  
  
Also please if you ppl have ne ideas for my new ch. tell me kay tank  
  
R&R  
  
Owari  



	4. Oh NO!

CH.4  
  
Kitsune::GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!My dad band me from the computer and i needed to bring  
my grades up and plus i had writers block  
Rei::*rolls eyes*Yeah rite i bet you just didnt want to do it  
Kit::Keep talking like that and i wont countinue Rei.......and you know what dat   
means....  
Kai&Rei::What???  
Kit::NO MORE LEMONS!!!!  
Kai:::Shut it kitten  
rei::*pout*  
  
Kit:::*laughs evilly*......well now on with the fic  
```````  
Rei thoughts /blah/  
Kai thoughts \blah\  
thoughts between rei and kai and bit beast //blah\\  
other ppl **blah**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wonder what my darling Rei is doing?"  
A gurl with pink hair and cat like eyes was walking in through the forest, asked aloud.  
  
**What I really wanna know is where is Rei?**  
  
"OOF!!.",whe bumped into a strong well built body.  
"Grr....watch where your goin next time!!", she snapped while getting up off the floor  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
A mellow and familar voice filled her ears. "Rei..I've been looking alll over for you! love"  
She cooed and hugged her so called beloved Rei, or so she thought. **Why does Rei smell different......he smells like that really nice axe cologn.**  
  
""Get off me you litt.....", the deep voice was cut off by Rei.  
"Tsk, tsk, Kai no foul language.", he cooed  
  
**KAI......ACK!!!"  
Mariah let go and looked at Kai's face which had soften, but only for Rei.  
\Only for you my love\ Kai thought  
  
"Uh... Rei why...are you on Kai';s back.......helllloooo..... REI....!!!!!"  
  
"I'm on his back because I fell and i was **_sore_**, so he offered me a piggy-back ride."  
/whew!! That was close/  
//Fast thinking Rei//  
\\HUH!!!...who ...who said that\\  
  
Kai's eyes widen. He looked at Rei who was staring at him like he had 5 heads.  
//Talk about it later//  
  
"Well lets get going Rei." Kai said quickly.  
  
**I don't want Kai to touch Rei.I dont like it.....hmmmmm I got it**  
"Rei-kin you cant get fid of a sore muscle if you don''t move it!"  
"Uh...okay...so?"  
  
"Well try walking on it!"  
"But...."  
  
"Rei its alright...and she is right you need to walk to feel better", Rei sighed, "Okay"  
  
Miriah nearly squealed ** Yay! Now I can hold his hanbd**  
And ofcourse she did.  
A digusted look appeared on Rei's face, that Kai nearly laughed.  
/Ewwwwww her ahnbd feels weird their alll...slippery and greasy...probably because all that creme`/  
  
"Well lets go Rei......Kai", Rei didn't like the way she said his name./Sounds like she is jealous ....well she should be/  
  
But Kai did something Rei didnt expect form the quiet blader.  
"Listen you little wench... Rei. Is. MINE!!", stopped at ever lst 3 words.,"So let go of him and leave us be."  
  
Miriah just wnet wide eyed  
"Rei are you gonna let him talk to me like that!....Uh... Rei??", but Rei wasn't even paying that much attention.  
  
Rei had saunter back up to Kai and planted a very wet kiss on his lips.  
"Yup!! MMMMmmm...taste so good Kai."  
  
Kai smirked and held in a laugh,, with the look Mariah was giving.  
"Funny Rei you don't bleong to him, but you do belong to me member... your engaed to me!!!", it was her turn to smirk  
  
"Yeah.. dont; you remember Rei.. We. Are. ENGAGED!!.. So get you claws off **_my_** husband Kai!!!  
  
Rei paled,,/Oh! No! I forgot...Kai .. he's gponna hate me now for not telling him../  
  
His eyes stared to water for just thinking that Kai was gonna leave him. He started to scoot away from Kai, but Kai had other plans.   
  
Since he pulled Rei closer to his body.  
  
"Well to bad you didn't mark him when yo got he chance...",Rei's eyes widen.  
"Wha....wha....what do you mean....marked?"  
  
"Heh...Look", Kai turned to Rei,"Kitten will you let me show her.I want to prove you mine and forever."  
  
Rei nearly cried, but choked out,"Yes.",Re turened to show Mariah his neat little hickey. "Sorry..Mariah, but Kai's is right i am his."  
  
She just stared then stammered.  
"I..I..CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING FAGAT. YOU GAY ASS BITHC...HAH! I BET YOU SLEPT WITH SO MANY GUYS BEHIND MY BACK. YOUU STUPID HOE!!!! i BET YO UWOULD EVEN DO THAT THING ON kAI...i AM GONN...!!!!",she was cut off my Kai's hand. He had hit her hard enough to make her fall and bleed in the mouth  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!!!!YOU EVER TALK ABOUT REI LIKE THAT AGAIN..."  
Kai paused and put eh last pharase in a dangeroulsy, deadly calm voice....,"I'll **_KILL YOU._**"  
  
She just stared at Kai wide eyed. Never in her life has she been slapped by a guy or anyone.  
"Wahtever..I..I'm out of here...I hate you Kai!!!!!", with that she ran off crying.  
  
Kai was fumming.  
"Stupid slut...grrrrr!!!", He was still mumbling when he heard and whimper beyhind him.  
  
"Rei? Kitten are.. are you okay?"  
Re just backed up. Rei has never felt like this in his life only one time and he didnt want to remember it.  
  
"She ...she's right...I did sleep with other men...I.....I'm sorry Kai, I am dirty.....I....I..."  
  
Rei couldn't finish, he just ran off with tears in hi eyes.  
"REI...WAIT!!!!!"  
Kai fell to his knees, as Rei ran out of sight. He would have gone after Rei, but with his cat like speed he would never catch up.  
  
But for the first time in his life he cried.  
"Rei please.."Kai pleaded huggin himself,"tell me whats wrong so I can help...Rei my kitten..I ...Love you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
/Kai...Oh Kai...I didn't want you to find out!/  
Rei had stopped at a river when he was sure that Kai wasn't following him, even if Kai couldn't keep up with him.  
  
Rei had wased his body in the river   
/No matter how many time i wash my body...I can never get rid of the dirty feeling they set upon me ....touching me ........using mee......Oh Kai!/  
"Kai....i am sorry .....I love you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Kit: OMG what happen to rei int he past......heh cliffy gonna hafta find out in next ch.  
SRY you mariah fans i am not a big fan of hers.  
Rei:Please Review i wanna know what happens in the next ch.  
Kai;:: I CRY??????  
  
Kit:::*glups*AHHHHH!!!!!!*runs away from kai* REVIEW PLEASE...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
OWARI  
  



	5. Home? YesMy body no?

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
I am sooooooooo sry that I didnt update in a long time, with school and stuff   
um kinda got banned from the computer.....sry.  
  
I hope nobody forgot about my story....um rite????  
fans::........**crikets chirps**  
  
o____O......thats great well  
  
here is the 5th ch. and I am writing the 6th ch so dont wry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CH.5   
Home...or Is it???  
  
  
Two days have passed since Rei ran fomr Kai. Kai has been locked up in his room, crying for his beloved Rei to come back.  
"Hey Ty? Do...Do you hear Kai, I-I think he's crying!"  
Max was passing by Kai's room, to the kitchen.When he heard a sob come from Kai's room.  
Tyson just looked at Max. "What???Kai? That ol' sourpuss....pshh thats upsurd!"  
Max shook his head and a frown formed on his usually smiling face.  
"Ty, I really think he's crying , please can you check on him?"  
Tyson shook his head,"No way am I gonna go in Mr. Sourpuss's room he'd probably throw a beyblade at me and tell me to get out....but how come you don't do it I mean jeez you want to now."  
Max pouted,"Pleeeease....and I would check on him but I have dinner on the stove unless you want a burnt dinner....then okay I will check on him.",Max gave Tyson the puppy dog eyes for good measure.  
Tyson clsed his eyes,"Aw Max please not the eyes...",Tyson was trying really hard not to look. Max just cooed,"What eyes??", he asked inoccently. Of course knowing Tyson he looked,"Man...Okay fine!", Max jumped and gave Tyson a quick kiss and headed off to the kitchen to get dinner. When Max had gone Tyson knocked on the Kai's door, when no one answered he tried opening it, to his surprise it wasn't locked.  
"Hey...Kai...you......WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
What Tyson saw was sosmethig no words can describe.Kai was in the middle of his room in his nude form, his room was soaked in blood, his blood. Kai just stared in shock."Wh...What are you..", Kai croaked weakly."Shut the hell up!", Tyson was furious, and worried because Kai's body was covered with his blood, and the cuts and slashes were freshly made by the switchblade in Kai's hand. Tyson ran to Kai's shreaded body and picked him up while snatching the switchblade out of his hands, and ran to the bathroom. Tyson set Kai int eh tub and turned ont he water not really caring if it was clod or hot, all that mattered was getting him Kai fixed up. As Tyson was cleaning the wounds whimpered, "Ty...Ty-son...help...me get....", before hi could finish Tyson iterrupted.  
"Listen Kai, I just want you to be quiet so I can clean you up". Kai just nodded. No one every saw the tears rolling down Kai heartbroken face.  
  
}}5 min later{{  
  
  
After Kai was cleaned and dressed, and wounds taking care of , Tyson put him in Rei's bed.  
"Okay, I'll get you something to eat okay, I'll be right back.". Befor Tyson tooked a step Kai grabbed his shirt. "Please...don't got...I need s-s-omeon with me... I don't think I can contain myself form doing that.....a-a-again....", After Kai said that he just broke down,"Why am I acting like shuch a weak person, I should be cold, and made of stone,if something like this were to happene to me back then I would have just shrugged it off , but since Rei came..I-I-I've been such a fool to think that Rei would....".Tyson just stared in shock. Never in his life has Kai looed so weak, and spoke with such greif. Kai kept going,"Tyson...Tyson whats wrong with me.....please someone tell me whats wrong with me ....whats happening to me???"  
Tyson walked over to Kai and under the covers with him, he pulled Kai in his arms and started to but rock him.  
"Shhh..shhh...its okay Kai...nothings wrong with you the only things thats happening to you is that......your in love with Rei....whether you shake your head and deny it, you know it as well...Kai please just accept it...It will probably take most of the load off your shoulders, your not cold anymore Kai and you never were stone your just a human being and nothing more"Tyson held Kai tigher, "..I know we lost Rei but, we will get your kitten back safe and in your arms once agin I promise...heh and you know me and my promises I never break them, now lets get you some food 'kay."Tyson looked at Kay's face he never noticed how Kai's face shows the most boyish features when he is calm and not in battle mode and stealth mode.  
Kai nodded and smiled and genuine smile, a weak one but never the less smile. "Okay ....Thanks Tyson."  
Tyson smiled and rubbed the remaining tears in Kai's eyes away, "What are friends for."  
Tyson didn't know if Kai heard him or not because when he turned around to looka t Kai he was fast asleep.Kai snuggled deeper into the blankets of his beloved while whispering on last word,  
"Rei...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei POV  
  
'Rei'  
//HUH?!..What was ..that sounded like..no..no he must be disguested with me after finding out that I....I...no..no I dont' want to remember.\\Rei shivered and put his arms around his knees, and started to sob, and said aloud,"Kai I know you can't hear me but, Plese believe me...I ..I lvoe you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
' I....I love you'  
Kai's eyes snapped open....+Was that Rei......+, Kai shook his head,++even if I am going crazy at least I can hear Rei's voice.++  
  
::Rei.....Rei is that really you or am I really going crazy::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::Rei...Rei is that really you or am I really going crazy?::  
  
:K-K-Kai is that you?I think I am going bananas:  
Rei shook his head he can't tell if he really is or he is dreaming . So he pinced him self.  
**Ow...ok I am offically nuts, but if it means that I can talk to Kai then so be it**  
::Rei ...Rei its really you....i thought I was going crazy....Rei wh--where are you,please Rei come back to me..I ..I need you please...please..come back.::  
Rei was shocked ,Kai was crying   
:Kai..How? Why?..why do you want me back after being told that I...I've been...Kai you can have anyone you want ...you can have someone who isn't tainted....dirty...:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai snapped up he couldn't believe that Rei thought he wouldn't love him because of that....  
::Rei..my darling Rei...I don't care about your past, if you want to fill me in thats fine but ...your future is all that matters to me ..and I wish to be apart of that future,if you'll let me::  
  
:Oh Kai..I do want you apart or it but I feel so dirty:  
Kai did his trademark smirk,::Well please com home, then I can clean you up::, no matter how depressing the situtation is Kai just had to put that in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was startled at that statement but soon smiled broadly,::Kai...:  
::Yes kitten.::  
:I'm coming home....back in you arms once again::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~~Tyson and Max POV~~  
  
"Tyson?", Max was worried abou Tyson since he came back from checking on Rei...Tyson seemed stressed out about something.  
"What!!" ,Tyson snapped not really caring since he was in deep thought.  
Max winced, "are..are you alright..you seem uh..upset?". Tyson just glared at Max, "I';m just dandy, Max, thanks for your concern.!!!", sarcasm dripping from every word.  
Max's eyes started to water up,"Wha..",but before he could get a word out Tyson exploded. "Why do you want to know huh? If you want to know so badly then you should have gone is his room and not me!"  
Max's tears were replaced by anger, never has Tyson talked to him with anger, "WHAT the Hell is your problem! I'm was worried about you since you seemed upset, why else would I ask, I want to know the situation...but NO you had to go and ...and yell at me for no apparent reason..I guess you don't love me as you say if you can't stand the fact that I am worried about you since you looked and are upset!". When Max finished his last sentence he started crying. Tyson just stared at Max, he was to busy thinking about Kai and how to get Rei back, that he didn't notice he was hurting Max. "I-I didn't mean, Oh Max, I do love ,Its just what I saw was..just. I can't explain it."  
Max put his arms around Tyson's waist and rested his head under Tysons chin, who put his arms around Max's shoulders and held him tight.  
"Tyson..could you try to explain it.?"  
Tyson looked at Max and nodded. "Yeah, I can try but promise me you won't say anything till I am finished.". Max nodded. So he told Max the whole story not missing any detail. Max held onto Tyson tighter but remained quiet till Tyson finished. Tyson never noticed that Max blacked out.  
"..and I need to clean his room sitll,.. could you help me Max?...Max????"  
When he looked down at Max he gonna have a panic attack. Max's eyes were devoid of pupil and in Tyosn's words =He looks like a zombie...Max wake up=.  
"Max..MAX!!!Please! Whats wrong? Come back..We almost lost Kai, we Lost Rei....I..I am not...NOT GONNA LOSE YOU!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Regular POV &  
Lee POV (or is it)  
  
Lee blinked,{Why am I being chaken...what the hell is Tyson doing......oh yea that potion....it worked....heh...well Maxy looks like I am gonna have fun with your lover and Rei...heh heh.}  
  
"Max you okay?", a sigh of relief escaped as Max came to. "Yes Ty I was just...uh... shocked and blacked out."  
{Whew that was close but what the hell is he talking about oh well not important}  
Tyson sighed, "Thank god, Well let get to bed, we can clean up tomorrow."  
Max smirked,{Heh, Tyson never have you been so close to Max and yet your souls are so far apart.} "Why Tyson are you implying something....?"  
Max asked coyly. Tyson smiled, "Maybe...want to find out?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
A/N::I noe what your thinking ....but dont wry im not stoping here but just to let you know yes I did get that off Yu-Gi-Oh...i couldn't help it I just had to put that in there  
  
Lawyer::*Hand papers to Kitsue*  
Kit:: O____o Uh oh well bck to the story and hope that I dont get in jail......*gulp*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Max POV (or is it?)  
  
  
"Nnh..where..where am I...?"  
When Max woke up he found himself in a room with chinese entiror and a futon in which he was laying in. \\Least this person has good taste\\  
"Lee whats wrong??", Mariah poked her head in.  
\\What is Mariah doing here..and why are my hands calloused?..\\ Lee's eyes widen, when he looked in a mirror.  
"Uh Mariah is this room sound proof.....because if it isn't could you tell me a place where people won't here ..I need to do something.."  
Mariah nodded, "Yea this room is sound proof but, what do you...need.."  
Mariah 'eeped' before blushing like a tomatoe. "Well....uh..I guess I will see you later.", with that she rushed out of the room.  
Lee blinked....\\Wonder why she...\\ he thought about what he said and blushed alittle to not really noticing the sexaul innudedo. He shrugged then...."AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON AND WHY AM I IN LEE'S BODY"  
"Oh Lee baby....why didn't you invite me on your 'me' time its much better with two."  
A males voice floated in... Lee's eyes widen...."OH NO!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew back just in time stupid court ppl!  
  
Kit:: Hehe..a small cliffy... oh and do you want me to put a lemon between Lee who is Max's body lemon or no.  
  
Rei:: How bout you put one with me and Kai  
  
Kit:: Oh shush you horny ape  
Rei: Cat  
Kit:: Huh?  
Rei: I am not a ape I am a cat  
Kit:*rolls eyes* anyways Please REVIEW  
  
just click this button rite there  
IIIIIII  
III (trying to make it look like an arrow)  
IIIIIII  
IIIII  
II  



	6. Grudges

Kit::Hi again.....sry about the wait. I....AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
fans and all the beyblade character throw their chairs at kit  
  
Kai::WUT the hell took you soo long  
  
Rei:: Yeah! I wanna know wut happens  
  
Max:: You wanna know? It happening to me no u?  
  
Ty::Yawn Wuts goin on guys  
  
Kit and everyone:: sweatdrop  
  
Kit:: Well on with ch. 6   
  
Grudges  
  
Every since Mariah left and Max found out that he is in Lee's body. This boy with blonde hair was chasing him.  
  
"Come out Lee I know your in here."  
  
Max cringed at the tone of voice. 'But who the hell is he....that voice seems so familiar, hmm?'  
  
As Max was thinking about the blonde and the current situation he never notice the blonde was right behind him.  
  
'Hmm that voice has an ego to it.....maybe we met in one of the tournaments hmm that could be ...it.....why is it....so..qui-..'  
  
"Found you my delicious pet."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH......hey what are you doing don't lick there!"  
  
Max never got to finish his thoughts since he was pounced on by the blonde, in which he now figured out who it was.  
  
"Enrique??"  
  
"Yes, my darling."  
  
Enrique cooed. Max stared, 'Darling??'.  
  
"Hey don't DO that!", Enrique was licking down Max's neck. So Max did they only thing anybody would do....he shoved him.  
  
"OW! Baby what was that for?", A flash of hurt and confusion was seen on Enrique's eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?", Enrique sat up and put the back of his hand on Max's head.  
  
Max was getting nervous. Enrique held a grudge against him. Ever since he found out that he and Tyson were together.  
  
Flashback   
  
( Right after Rei ran away)  
  
"Hey Tyson...?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
Max went over and sat on his koi's lap after getting Kai into bed. He nuzzled his head under Tyson's chin.  
  
"Do you think Rei is going to be alright?"  
  
Tyson put his arms around Max and held him in a loving embrace. "I don't know love, but I think he will he has a strong heart....but Kai ..I don't know..?"  
  
Max turned and looked at his lover. " What do you mean? I would think Kai has the strongest heart out of any of us?".  
  
Tyson chuckled , that is what he loved most about Max, was his innocent and not knowing look.  
  
His chuckling died down and was soon replaced with a sad smile.  
  
"Max,..its just a act. Kai has the weakest heart out of all of us. He has never had someone like Rei to actually show his feelings. His heart was incased in ice, ever so cold and lonely, having Rei break that has made it weak like a new born babe. He has to start all over to actually get his feeling out regularly like we do, and now with Rei gone he doesn't have help...", Tyson was about to get interrupted by Max but silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"I know what your thinking , maybe we can do it , I have thought about it but it always came to the same conclusion, he needs Rei. Since Rei melted and sheltered that heart he needs to help it we can' t do it since we don't know what makes Kai tick...but sometimes I wish he would just try ..tho--"  
  
Tyson never got to finish what he was about to say, since someone burst through their front door.  
  
"TYSON-poo... where are you??"  
  
Tyson groaned, "How the hell did he find me??', he muttered  
  
Max looked at Tyson confused, "Who is that Ty-kun?"  
  
Tyson sighed heavily, " The most annoying person in the whole world, I have no idea why I helped him in the first place, that must have been the most stupidest decision I made in my life.!"  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, the person he was talking about walked in.  
  
"There you Tykie bear......who is that?!?"  
  
Tyson sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Hello Enrique....this is Max....my boyfriend."  
  
Enrique stared, "Boyfriend?? That can't be because your with me. I flew all the way from Italy just to see you my love."  
  
Max started shaking, " Your with him Ty?"  
  
Tyson's eyes widen. How could Max even think that. "Max you listen and you listen good. When I said that I was gonna stay with you and only you I meant it, don't even listen to him."  
  
Enrique was startled, ' Did he just say he was with that tramp?'  
  
"Oh Tykie poo what are you talking about you with me you always have. Now let go of the little hussy and come on I came here to take you away on a nice vacation."  
  
Max's eyes started to water, then he whispered in a small voice of defense, "Im...not a hussy.."  
  
Tyson wrapped his arm tight around Max. "Enrique how dare you call him that-"  
  
"You know Tysikins I really don't mind these one night stands their just slut and whores the lowest of low but, I fine with them , but you should really kick them out after you done using them, they will get you dirty, and who know they might have a disease, and also you should try to find one that is more prettier and lively, but not as much as me though."  
  
Max started to cry after hearing that. He didn't have a strong heart and mind against insults as mean as those, and he started to actually believe what Enrique was saying.  
  
Tyson was enraged. He stood up and walked to Enrique. Max started to really cry, ' So all of it is true I am just some dirty slut to him...I should have known better.'  
  
But what Tyson said surprised him.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!!"  
  
Enrique stepped back, never seeing his Tyson so mad. "Tyson baby what wrong he is just a slut, he probably didn't please you to well unlike me..."  
  
Tyson was going to strangle him.  
  
"NOW you listen and you listen good.....I would never touch you in fact I never have, and he isn't a whore or slut or a one night stand, he is much more, and he is excellent in bed..."  
  
Max blushed like a tomato.  
  
"He please me more then you ever could, he is everything to me, I love him more then my life , and you could never make me feel that way."  
  
Max was shocked. Tyson had told him that he wasn't a one night stand, but he never remembered Tyson ever saying that he loved him. ' Of course I love him more then anything but I didn't think he felt that strong about me.'  
  
But Max was brought back to reality by Enrique's shriek. "WHAT!!!! What do you mean you love him, I thought we were together ever since you helped me .!!"  
  
Tyson just laughed, " Ha I helped you because you were mistreating your bit beast. I don't like you Enrique get it through you head, and your the one to talk about whores since you are one, don't think I don't know your rep in Rome."  
  
Enrique slapped Tyson, hard enough to leave a red hand print on his face. " HOW DARE YOU!!!" he yelled, but before he could say anything more he was hit in the face with a fist and was knocked back to the front door.  
  
"Don't ever dare hit my Tyson again!!!"   
  
Enrique and Tyson were shocked. Especially Tyson, since he didn't think Max could even through a punch.  
  
"Now get out, I don't want to see your face near this place again."  
  
Enrique just started then got up and walked out but turned around and said and in unnerving calm voice. " Mark my words Max this won't be the last of me!", with that he stalked off.  
  
Max shut the door, and as soon as he heard the click he was attacked by Tyson's lips, " I love you Max and good right hook, I didn't think that Enrique had a glass jaw, at least I know he won 't be coming back anytime soon since I have my cute body guard."  
  
Max giggled, " I hope so."  
  
End flashback  
  
'Of course never trust in lady fate to make that wish come true'  
  
"Hey Lee baby, I got something for you to help you relax you look tense."  
  
Max was startled but didn't show it, "Huh!? Oh sure, I need it."  
  
'He wouldn't give me anything bad since he thinks I'm Lee so maybe its just some asprine'  
  
Enrique got up and went out , but only to come back in a matter of seconds. " Here this should make you feel better, I will leave you alone ok,..call if ya need anything."  
  
When he left Max looked at the pill, just a little suspicious about it but shrugged and took it anyways.  
  
Max never noticed and mischievous pair of eyes spying on him through his slightly cracked door.  
  
"He he...no matter what you say Le-bear....we are going to have so much fun and you will thank me for it."  
  
Enrique whispered to himself, and grinned when he saw Lee take off his shirt.  
  
Kit::laughs evilly I am soo mean  
  
Max:: Hey!!! I want to know wut happens to me...  
  
Tyson:: Yeah Wut is going to Happen to my Max  
  
Kit:: You will see soon enough  
  
Rei:: Hey I didn't get any scene play  
  
Kai:: Me neither all got was being talked about....and who said I have a weak heart??  
  
Kit:: Please review or I will die because these knuckled heads will talk and whine me to death 


End file.
